


Once in New Orleans

by neojedigoddess



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accepting Marcel Gerard, Big Happy Mikaelson Family, DADDY KLAUS, F/M, Fresh Start, Hayley is gone sorry, Lying to protect, Magical Artifacts, New to New Orleans, No more fighting between Marcel and Klaus, Not THAT Katherine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Vampires, history professor, traumatic past, young hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neojedigoddess/pseuds/neojedigoddess
Summary: Kat Baylor leaves New York after the tragic murder of her brother and moves to New Orleans to start over, taking a job at the local university as a professor. A chance encounter with a curious little girl and her very precise uncle one day will change her life in ways she could never imagine. What she doesn't know is that the man is a thousand year old vampire and as they get to know each other, it becomes harder for him to keep the truth of his family and the dangers of the Quarter from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story forever and figured I'll at least try posting a bit of it and see if that helps get the writer's block chipped away a bit. This story goes AU after Lucien's death in Season 3 but takes place about 5 or so years after, making Hope about 6 or so. Big heads up, Hayley is dead but not how she died in the show. Marcel and Rebekah are together and for the sake of my sanity, Klaus isn't paranoid and seeing plots around every corner, so it's a big happy Mikaelson family.
> 
> For the most part.

**Kat POV**

 

Katherine was given a table that was away from the others as requested and sat down. She asked the waiter simply for a glass of lemonade for now, food not her first priority. Since she left New York she'd been so focused on her apartment and then dealing with settling in at the University that she hadn't had time to actually see the city that was her new home.

 

She sat and watched the crowds for a while, thankful that while the restaurant was popular, it wasn't one where they expected you to eat and get out. No, it was more laid back than that. Was that a New Orleans thing? After a while, she reached for her bag and pulled out the novel she'd decided to treat herself to rather than bring work with her. Sitting back, she lost herself in the book while the daily buzz of the Quarter became almost like white noise. She'd come to appreciate the gift of white noise after the last year.

 

She wasn't reading long before she looked up to find a precocious child had appeared at her left, no more than 5 or 6 years old if that. The child wasn't upset or scared, her hands gripping the table that was to her neck as her eyes were focused on Katherine's wrist and seemingly her bracelet. Closing her book, she wondered how long the child had been standing there. Looking around, she didn't see any adults watching her nor did she see or hear any parents looking for a lost child.

 

“Umm, hi there sweetheart.”

 

“Hello. I like your bracelet.” The child's eyes only barely moved from where they'd been staring to be polite enough to give a greeting.

 

“Thank you. My dad gave it to me when I was very little, around your age I would think. What's your name?”

 

“Hope Hayley Mikaelson. What's yours?” Now the child was curious about the person wearing the bracelet that'd caught her attention. Kat hoped that if she could keep the child here, her parents who were no doubt losing their mind in worry would find her. The New Orleans French Quarter was nowhere for a little girl to find herself lost. She was in her 30s and had gotten turned around quite a few times that morning. Part of the reason she'd decided to take a break from exploring and find a cafe to relax at.

 

Part of her mind whispered, _You know all about being a lost little girl, killer._

 

“My name is Katherine Elizabeth Baylor.” She introduced, following the lead of the little girl and ignoring that whisper. “My friends call me Kat.”

 

The girl's interest was peaked. “Like the animal?”

 

Kat smiled. “Just like the animal. My brother called me Kitty Kat when I was little.” And right up to the end too.

 

“Can I call you Kat?”

 

She nodded, loving how kids could take the simplest things and make them a big deal. This girl's parents had done well in teaching her manners. “Yes you can, Miss Mikaelson.”

 

“You can call me Hope. All my friends do.”

 

Kat smiled, this child was quick and had followed her lead in turn. “Okay, Hope it is. Sweetie, where is your mommy? Does she know where you are?”

 

“My mommy is dead. A bad man tried to hurt me last year and she stopped him but he killed her.”

 

Kat managed not to flinch. How ironic that this little girl would have lost her mother in a way so similar to how she lost her brother? She concentrated on pushing away the memory that threatened, the phantom feel of warm blood on her hands, the faint scars on her knuckles seeming to become more pronounced to her eyes. She took a deep breath to center herself so she could focus on this little girl. Her own pain was secondary to this little innocent. “I'm really sorry about that Hope. I'm sure your mommy was very brave. Where's your daddy?”

 

“Daddy's painting. He had a fight with my Aunt Bex. He paints when he's mad.”

 

Okay, so her mother was gone and her father was a painter. Of course with this being New Orleans, that barely narrowed things down at all. Had the girl wandered out of the house while her father was distracted? What about this Aunt Bex, she wasn't keeping an eye on her niece? “Ok. Does anyone know you are here talking to me?”

 

The girl was about to answer when someone caught her attention and a grin broke over her face. “Hi Uncle 'lijah! Come see Kat's bracelet! It's so pretty!”

 

Kat turned her head to have her breath taken away by Hope's uncle who she assumed was named Elijah from the child's pronunciation. He looked like a runway model in a crisp impeccable suit that stood out from the tourists and locals of the Quarter. He looked very serious with a jawline that had probably gained him much attention from many ladies over the years. A jawline like that could stop traffic and probably had.

 

“Hope, how many times have I told you not to wander away from me like that?” The man said seriously but without anger, just concern. He adjusted his tie, then his cuffs, no doubt a practiced gesture. “Pardon my niece, madam, I hope she did not bother you. She's rather curious and headstrong, a frustrating pair of family traits.”

 

“Oh she was no bother.” Kat spoke up, hoping she hadn't been caught staring at the man like a teenager. Up close he was even more handsome and she could almost detect a bit of mischievousness that he kept carefully hidden. “Hope was very much the proper young lady. Probably the best conversation I've had in a long time, Mr Mikaelson, I presume?”

 

The man quirked an eyebrow but took her outstretched hand and instead of shaking it, turned it to gently brush his lips to her knuckles. Hopefully he didn't notice the gooseflesh that it caused. He had incredibly piercing eyes, almost like he was looking right through her. She wasn't sure if it felt intimate or threatening. Maybe both? Somehow, she didn't mind either. “Please, call me Elijah. I thank you for being so kind and patient, Miss?”

 

“Katherine, Kat, actually. Kat Baylor.” She mentally cursed as she stumbled over her words like a teenager. It had been a long time since she'd socialized beyond the chit chat one might have with a cashier or whatever. After everything with her brother, she'd been all but ostracized, even from people she'd known for years. People she'd thought she knew. But here, no one knew her and she could start over.

 

_No one knows yet. They just have to google you and soon you'll be run out of town. Killer!_

 

“That name sounds familiar to me. Are you related to Liam Baylor? The piano player? His granddaughter perhaps?”

 

The question was completely unexpected and actually surprising enough to shut up the whisper. In a city devoted to jazz, someone knew of her father who'd focused on classical piano. Most people who knew about her dad tended to be older too. If she was to guess this man's age, she'd assume he was younger than her, barely 30. “Actually, my dad. I was a surprise baby.”

 

“How intriguing. How is your father?”

 

“Oh, he passed several years ago. It's just me now.”

 

“I'm very sorry. He was a talented musician.” Elijah seemed rather apologetic to someone he just met. His eyes softened, his condolences sounding quite genuine.

 

“What about your mommy, Kat?” Hope asked, with curious eyes.

 

“My mommy died when I was very little, sweetheart.”

 

“Surely you have siblings?” Elijah asked, his own curiosity showing.

 

Kat shook her head, her heart clenching a little. “I had an older brother. He...umm, he passed away last year.” She left it at that. She'd just met these people and given how Hope's mother had apparently been killed, the last thing she wanted to do was bring up a similar situation. Even nearly a year later, she still had a hard time talking about it. All people cared about was what had happened, not that her brother was gone.

 

_And as soon as they find out, you'll be outcast all over again._

 

“That's sad! You can join our family! Right, Uncle 'lijah?” Hope said excitedly. “Everyone should have family. Family is our biggest strength. That's what you always say! We can be strong for Kat!”

 

An amused smile took Elijah's lips, his hand running over his niece's reddish blonde hair. “You have such a big heart, little one. Just like your mother.” He leaned over and kissed the child's temple. “I would like to thank you though, for your kindness to Hope. Have you eaten? Perhaps we could share lunch?”

 

“I haven't eaten and I would enjoy the company. I just moved here so I don't know very many people outside of the University yet. Don't really know that many people there either if I'm honest.”

 

“The University? Are you a student?” Elijah asked, first pulling out a chair for Hope to hop on to and then taking his own seat with smooth flawless moves. Something told her that perhaps his exacting ways were a form of OCD but then again she couldn't imagine this man in sweats watching football anyway. Maybe being this model of a refined gentleman was just who he was.

 

“Professor actually. I'm a PhD in American history. ”

 

“A professor so young? I have to say I'm impressed. You didn't care to go into music like your father?”

 

“Oh trust me, I'm older than I look, but thank you. I thought about going into music but I had a teacher in school that just got me into history in a big bad way and here I am.”

 

The waiter came then, no doubt noticing the addition to her table and brought more ice water and menus, including a child's menu with crayons for Hope. The child was quick to go to work though she did make a comment about having nicer crayons at home.

 

“Did your brother go into music then?”

 

“Actually my brother was a self defense expert. He had to have his hands and feet registered as lethal weapons with his skills. He was a four time black belt I'm not quite that good, but I can hold my own. I only have two black belts.”

 

Elijah gave her a coy smile after both his eyebrows went up in surprise. No one, especially men, expected someone her size to have a black belt, let alone two. “You continue to impress, Kat.”

 

**Elijah POV**

 

Elijah found himself intrigued by the human woman that Hope had managed to find when she'd run off without a moment's warning. He wondered if she knew the bracelet she wore was witch made and protected her from supernatural harm. He'd immediately sensed it's power when he approached once he'd zeroed in on Hope. Better than the rings he'd encountered back in Mystic Falls, instead of allowing her to be hurt or killed and brought back, this bracelet simply dissuaded supernatural beings from wanting to cause her harm or being able to. He'd recognized a few of the runes from the pages of books. Apparently Liam Baylor or his wife had sought to make sure their daughter was protected. Admirable.

 

Something told him though that she was without knowledge of just what the bracelet was beyond a gift from her father who she spoke of with great love. That said, he had a feeling she was clueless about the darker supernatural world around her. The fact that she was proficient in self defense was a good thing though it would probably only delay the inevitable. He'd met too many humans who thought themselves invincible because they could fight. Then they'd run into his family or any other vampire or werewolf and quickly discovered how wrong they were.

 

But the bracelet protected her from even that and she had no clue. He was curious as to how a classic pianist like her father had managed to procure it. Had his wife been a witch? If so, had their daughter been somehow denied magic?

 

Now they sat in a comfortable silence on a bench in the shade while Hope played on playground equipment with other children. No one would suspect that the child was the daughter of an Original hybrid and a werewolf and already a powerful witch. Perhaps it would matter more as she grew older, but for now, she was just an happy, energetic little girl. Kat, as she'd insisted on being called over being called Miss or Dr Baylor, had answered Hope's many prying questions with an amused ease and patience.

 

The stories he and his siblings could tell her might change her views on certain historical events. Especially those they had influenced. Of course what was established history didn't include the effects of vampires, werewolves and witches. How different the books would be if they did.

 

“Hope is a wonderful little girl. I'm sorry about what happened to her mother. Hope said she was killed protecting her last year?”

 

Elijah felt the pain of grief and guilt hit him like Hayley had only died yesterday. So foolish and so gloriously brave. “Yes, there was extenuating circumstances and Hope's mother was killed. It was very difficult for our family.” And for him. He wagered if it had not been for Hope, he might have been lost to his grief. They had all been besides themselves in pain, even Niklaus had mourned for his “Little Wolf” who'd given him his greatest gift, his daughter.

 

“I'm so sorry for your loss. Did they catch the bad man that Hope referred to?”

 

“In her last breaths, Hope's mother killed him.” He said softly, remembering arriving to the abandoned warehouse to find Hope wailing in despair over her mother's staked body, the heart of the fool who'd taken her daughter still clutched in her hand, his body slumped on the ground. How the man had not only managed to kidnap Hope but find a stake capable of killing a hybrid he still had no clue about.

 

“Oh my god.” Kat breathed. “She sounds like she was an amazing woman.”

 

“She was. Truly.” Elijah hoped Hayley had found peace just for that fact alone. “You mentioned your brother passing and something tells me it wasn't from illness.” He paused, not wanting to overstep whereas Niklaus would have just plowed right through like a wildebeast. “I don't mean to pry if it is too difficult to speak of.”

 

The woman sighed, looking away. “I didn't want to bring it up around Hope. My brother and I were attacked last year when we were walking home from a movie back in New York. It was a mugging and I guess they knew who my brother was because it was nearly a gang of men that came at us.” She paused. “We fought them off but...”

 

“Your brother was killed.”

 

“He was shot trying to protect me.” She took a deep breath. “You have to realize that when you actually know how to fight, if you ever have to do it beyond sparring you are concentrating more on holding back than you are actually fighting. My brother had a friend who ended up in jail because he crippled a guy in a bar fight without trying. And these...these guys shot him even though he was trying not to hurt them.” Her hands clenched into fists and she took a deep breath. He recognized the action as one Cami had taught Klaus in an attempt to help him learn to deal with his rage constructively instead of just killing half the block. Apparently Kat had sought therapy of some sort to deal with the loss of her brother.

 

“But once they shot him, you didn't hold back.” Elijah concluded. This woman had no way to know that he himself knew many of the fighting styles that existed and had even helped create a few. He knew a great deal about restraining ones abilities. And even more, he knew about the rage that was born when someone hurt your family. He would have had to have been blind not to notice the scarring on her hands, specifically around her knuckles. He could almost see in his mind's eye how her hands must have looked on that night, split and bloody, swollen but clenched in fists nonetheless.

 

“No. I didn't.” She looked at him with wet eyes. “I killed two of them and crippled another. I just wanted to stop them enough so I could get my brother to the hospital.” She swallowed and he waited, letting her speak at her own pace. “He died at the hospital. The fight happened right by some security cameras so no charges were pressed for what I did.”

 

“You didn't do anything but defend yourself.” He took a chance and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She'd been through much in her short life. “I'm sure your brother was proud of you.” He hadn't known the man but he was sure that one of the last thoughts that went though his mind was that he had done what he could to protect his sister and she had done what she could to try and help him. As family should.

 

“Thank you. Just the same, not everyone felt that way back in New York. The second time I had to scrub the word killer off my door was the sign to me it was time to move. The university here had an opening for a history professor and here I am. A new start, at least hopefully.” She took a deep cleansing breath. “Enough about me, what about you? How many siblings do you have?”

 

“There were seven of us. Our youngest brother Henry was killed by an animal while we were camping and our eldest brother Finn recently passed from illness.” It was the only real way to try and explain the losses. He could still remember Niklaus' screams as he carried back Henry's mauled body. Finn's death, his final death thanks to the bite of Lucien only made him feel sadness for the elder brother who never quite fit in with the rest of the family.

 

“I'm sorry. You know what it's like to lose a big brother then.”

 

He nodded. “Finn wasn't always close with the rest of us but we were all with him when he passed. Somehow it's a comfort.” That and the fact that Hayley ripped the heart out of the chest of the monster who'd caused his death and that of her own husband. He couldn't explain why he was so freely talking with someone who was in effect a stranger, but there was something about her that made him comfortable even if he couldn't disclose all the facts.

 

“They'll always be with us. I'm sure of that.”

 

**Kat POV**

“Daddy! Daddy! This is Kat!” Hope all but dragged Kat by the hand over to the pensive looking, but handsome man who was holding a crystal goblet of what she guessed was red wine, his focus on a large canvas that was propped up against the wall, drop clothes surrounding it. Apparently an easel hadn't been wanted for this piece.

 

She was amazed at the home of the Mikaelsons, apparently they were rather well off in order to have an entire compound right in the center of the French Quarter. Elijah had explained that their family had been wise investors for several generations. He wasn't kidding either from what she'd seen.

 

“Hope, you know the proper way to do introductions.” Elijah said softly.

 

The little girl nodded and calmed herself. “Kat Baylor, this is my daddy, Niklaus Mikaelson. Daddy, this is Dr. Kat Baylor, my new friend!” Hope had been very intrigued that although Kat wasn't a medical doctor, her PhD still put the title of doctor before her name. She declared then that when she grew up, she would be Dr. Hope Mikaelson. Her uncle smiled and nodded but encouraged her to not grow up too quickly.

 

Kat was distracted from the familiar sound of the man's name by the amused twist to his lips as the pensiveness disappeared to be replaced by the pure love and pride for his daughter, his free hand running over her head to rest on her shoulder briefly.

 

“Mr. Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you.” She extended her hand, noticing that like his brother, the man's eyes flicked to her bracelet that had so intrigued his daughter. They flicked then to his brother before returning to her.

 

“Dr. Baylor.” He took her hand and again, like his brother, brushed his lips to her knuckles while keeping his eyes locked with hers. “Why are you here?”

 

Her brow furrowed at the strange question and the bit of intensity to his eyes as he asked it. He had a touch of an English accent that his brother didn't have. Interesting. Maybe he'd spent a bit more time in Europe? “Your daughter wanted to introduce us and show me her drawings. I don't mean to intrude.”

 

His eyebrow raised slightly, as if he was intrigued by her answer. “My apologies. My family is rather well known in the Quarter and as such, we have what you could call enemies. One must always be cautious.”

 

“I understand.” Enemies? That was a bit dramatic but considering how Hope's mother had died, she couldn't blame the man.

 

“Baylor, any relation to Liam Baylor?”

 

Again, Kat was surprised at her father's apparent fame among the Mikaelsons. “Yes, my father. I don't think I've had anyone draw the connection twice in one day before.”

 

“You have his eyes, love.” He said softly, the previous intensity gone and replaced with almost a sad familiarity. It was only when he gently lowered her hand and released it that she realized he'd still been holding it. “How is your father?”

 

He was familiar enough with her father to recognize his eyes? For some reason, Kat felt her internal radar going off but for the sake of not embarrassing herself or Hope, pushed it down. “He passed, a few years ago and my brother last year. Actually, it's almost ironic that you know who he was.”

 

“Why is that, Kat?” Elijah asked, smoothly moving to sit on a sofa only to be joined by his niece.

 

“My brother, his name was Nicholas Michael. I called him Nicky but it's very similar to your name, Mr. Mikaelson.”

 

“Please, I prefer Klaus.” Hope's father murmured, his eyes almost looking emotional at the sound of her brother's name and it's familiarity to his own. She barely knew this guy but it was almost like he flinched. Maybe she was seeing things. “It is ironic, the similarity in names. I'm sorry to hear of their passings.”

 

She nodded. “Thank you.” She felt more than a little awkward in the moment and decided to try and change the subject. “Hope mentioned that you'd been working on a new piece. Are you a professional artist?”

 

Klaus, for his credit, seemed to catch on to her change in subject and went along. “I don't do it for money, if that's what you mean. Feels like I've been painting for centuries though. Do you enjoy art?”

 

“I do. I honestly couldn't tell you the difference between Manet and Monet but I know what I like, does that count?”

 

He gave her a friendly smile. “Of course. You won't find any art snobs around here except perhaps for Elijah, he can be a bit snooty at times. Ask him about Picasso, he gets so very vexxed.”

 

Elijah simply rolled his eyes. “Again with Picasso brother?”

 

Kat couldn't help but smile a little, their playful bickering making her think of Nicky. “And something tells me you enjoy remembering every little vexxing thing you can. Am I right?”

 

Klaus chuckled. “Oh I do believe I am going to like you! Come now, let us see if your tastes in art coincide with my own ability and that of my daughter. Yes?” He held out his arm to her, his lips twisted in a very playful way. Normally she wasn't this trusting. That is, she hadn't been trusting since everything happened with Nicky. Now here she was at the home of one man she'd had lunch with being invited to look at art by his mercurial brother.

 

Maybe things were going to get better in New Orleans. She took his arm and he playfully tucked her hand and covered it with his own. “Come along Hope. We must show Dr. Baylor our greatest works! The family name is at stake!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. So happy with the initial response to this story and I hope I can keep it going even though I'm not really 100% on the entire plot. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to share.
> 
> Also on a personal note, I'm sorry about how long it's been to update but I've been undergoing some major medical issues and in about 3 weeks I have to have all my teeth removed (yes all of them) along with part of my jaw thanks to a stupid infection. Add that to being unemployed since June and you can see where my head is at and where inspiration to write isn't! 
> 
> Thank you again for your support! It means more than you know!

**Elijah POV**

Elijah returned from the wine cellar with a new glass of blood for himself and stopped by Hope's room to check on her. They had all overcompensated for the loss of Hayley by being even more intensely protective of the child but were improving a day at a time. That said, when she'd dashed off on him today, he'd had his heart in his throat and would have killed anyone in his way of finding her.

 

Luckily for the Quarter, that hadn't happened.

 

Instead Hope had managed to find a very intriguing woman who didn't know that she had a rather deep connection to their family nevermind a very powerful piece of jewelry on her wrist. He wondered if this was part of Hope's magical gift manifesting as he knew different witches had different strengths. He would have to remember to consult with Freya.

 

The child was a marvel of strength, something she got from both her parents. Her patience though was definitely something she'd gained from her mother and not from Niklaus. He watched her working on a drawing with an intensity that immediately made his mind go back a thousand years to finding Niklaus hidden away in the forest with the barest bit of coal and just his fingers doing the same. Hiding because of the beating he would receive if he was caught by the man he'd thought was his father. He was thankful that Mikael was gone and would never get near Hope.

 

“Uncle Elijah, what's wrong?”

 

He hadn't even realized he'd drifted away in his thoughts and looked to where Hope was watching him in concern. She was so very intuitive, perhaps another gift from her mother. “Nothing is wrong darling. I wanted to see how you were. What masterpiece are you working on now?”

 

“I wanted to make something for Kat.” She pointed to the figures that weren't quite stick figures but were still obviously the work of a child. “See, there's me and you and Daddy and Kat.” She paused. “Uncle Elijah, she doesn't know about vampires or anything does she?”

 

He stepped into the room, taking a seat on her bed, his wine glass in hand. “No, no she doesn't.”

 

“But she'll be safe with her bracelet, won't she? It will protect her?”

 

As he had suspected, the power of the bracelet was obvious to his young neice. “I believe so. Do you fear she's in danger?”

 

“I don't know. I don't want her to be. I like her very much. It makes me sad that she doesn't have family to protect her like I do.” She paused, chewing her bottom lip and making his heart ache at how much it made her look like her mother. “Can you and Daddy protect her?”

 

“We can try, darling. Let's not focus on that but focus on what a wonderful day we had and what a nice friend we made, yes?”

 

****

Elijah went back to find Klaus sitting on the floor against the settee, his eyes looking off into the distance, his mind far away. There was a chance he'd been sitting like this since Kat left, lost in his thoughts. “Brother?”

 

“He named his son for me, Elijah. I don't understand. I compelled him to forget me and yet...” He looked up, his eyes filled with emotion. “His son! I had a namesake I had no idea of! Who was he? Was he like his father?”

 

“I don't know, Niklaus. I gather from Kat that it's still difficult for her to speak of her brother. She's still reeling from his loss. He was killed protecting her during a mugging.” He sat down on one of the armchairs across from the settee. Apparently meeting his old friend's daughter had made him nostalgic and maudlin. “Perhaps you didn't truly want Liam to forget you when you compelled him?”

 

Klaus shook his head, taking a long pull of the blood that was in the goblet dangling precariously from his paint stained fingers. “And risk Mikael finding him and torturing him for being my friend? No, I was trying to save him. I don't understand what could have happened.” He paused. “What's your sense of his daughter, Kat?”

 

“A compelling woman of many talents. A bit lost perhaps, searching. Like Cami had been when she first returned to the Quarter. Like we all were and have been over the centuries. Hope seems enamored with her. I believe she appreciates that Kat doesn't speak down to her because she's a child.”

 

“And she has no idea who or what we are but still managed to run across us?”

 

“She's a new history professor at the University. Hope found her when we were out for our walk. I think it's just a twist of fate that she happened to accept a position here in New Orleans.” He paused. “I am curious as to just who her mother was. If she had been a witch, surely Kat would have inherited her gifts. But for her father to obtain such a powerful talisman of protection for his daughter, a witch had to be involved.”

 

“Agreed. Perhaps it would behoove us to make a few discreet inquires to find out more about our new Professor friend? I would like to know more about Liam after Las Vegas. I only allowed myself to listen to his music so I wouldn't be tempted into finding him.”

 

“Nevermind that you were more focused on finding the Doppelganger and ending your curse.”

 

Niklaus gave a sardonic smile and rolled his eyes. “That too, brother.” He sighed. “That seems like it was so long ago.”

 

“When you have lived as long as we have, time doesn't seem to have very much meaning.”

 

“Not much meaning and then all the meaning in the world.”

 

“Well put. Hope seemed rather concerned that even with the bracelet, that Kat had no family to protect her like she does. How much of that is her kind soul and how much is the trauma of watching her mother die I wonder?”

 

Niklaus furrowed his brow, taking a long pull of blood. “My daughter has seen too much for a child. More than most see in a lifetime. But despite all of that and having me as a father, she's so very pure of heart.”

 

“You are a very good father, brother. With my help of course.”

 

Niklaus smirked. “Of course.”

 

 

*******

Elijah walked into the main living area, a glass of blood in one hand and a book tucked under his arm. The rather sizable text was actually one written by their new mysterious friend, Kat Baylor regarding the American Civil War. He was intrigued to see just how accurate she'd been able to get it without including the supernatural aspects. It had been a few days since their encounter and the first time he'd had a moment to relax as it were. Life in the Quarter, especially as an Original was rarely peaceful.

 

What he hadn't expected upon walking into the room was to see Klaus hunched over Rebekka's laptop, tears streaming down his face, his eyes locked on the screen. “Niklaus? Brother, what's wrong?”

 

Klaus looked up with infinite grief in his eyes. One of the many curses of being what they were was the intensity with which they felt most any emotion. “A friend of Marcel's, talented in computers found the surveillance video. The one that recorded the death of my namesake.” He took a breath, closing his eyes. Klaus had been all but obsessed with learning more about what happened to Liam Baylor after he was compelled to flee Las Vegas and forget everything he knew about Klaus or the supernatural. It was only a matter of time before that obsession moved on to the son that he had named for the friend he wasn't meant to remember and of course, his death. “They were aiming for her. He leapt in front of the bullet without hesitation. He died for her.”

 

“As a brother would for his baby sister.” Elijah said softly, putting down the book and moving to sit with Niklaus on the settee. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze of support. “As we all have for each other over the centuries. Surely you aren't placing blame for his death on Kat.”

 

Klaus shook his head, absently wiping at his eye. “No, bloody no. Watch it, brother. The way they fought together, it's a thing of beauty and his sacrifice is one as well.” He paused. “One would think that our new friend was a vampire as well for her rage after.”

 

He clicked for the video to play again and Elijah watched the four small screens. At first it just seemed like two siblings, nearly twins in his estimation though he knew that Nicholas Baylor had been a great deal older, walking and talking. Then they both stopped and turned and a group of men could be seen on more than one screen. They'd been nearly surrounded. The siblings made sure to stay near a wall so they couldn't be completely surrounded and immediately moved to stand back to back. He recognized their bodies tensing in defensive postures even as both silently tried to talk down the group.

 

Then the group attacked and it truly was like a dance. The siblings protected each other and moved in tandem, Nicolas ducking down so that Kat could use him to leap over and kick the man in front of her with both feet right in the solar plexus. Then came the gun and he saw what Klaus had. His namesake didn't even hesitate, the gun aimed at his sister who had just cold cocked one man and was just about to turn in time to see her death coming. The leap, the surprise and shock on both faces and Nicolas falling to the ground.

 

The remaining men, the ones conscious and able to move began to move closer, to take advantage of Kat with her brother lying prostrate in her arms. Her head came up and one camera captured the moment and it was like another woman was there. She gently laid her brother on the ground and stood. She didn't speak but he noticed the moment her hands, no doubt already bloody clenched into fists once more. The men didn't have a chance after that.

 

The video ended with the men who'd still been able to move on their own running or limping away and at least four laying on the ground unmoving. Kat's brother had trained her well and Elijah was impressed at her efficency in movement. And in killing. His eyes watched her as she made sure there was no more danger before dashing back to the body of her brother and no doubt calling for help. “Impressive.”

 

“It explains the haunted look I saw in her eye when we met. Apparently her skills weren't appreciated by the public. There was almost a campaign for her to be prosecuted for murder. It was obvious self defense!”

 

Elijah shook his head and reached out to close the laptop. The video did explain quite a bit of the sadness in Kat's eyes. She had a friendly soul and to be driven to kill, even in defense, had to be a weight, a darkness threatening her light. He'd seen it too many times over the centuries. “You know as well as I, brother, that so much is a matter of perception. She was alone after this whereas the men she killed no doubt had family and friends to speak out in their defense.”

 

Niklaus stood, his jaw clenched. “She is no longer alone. Even if we have to act in the shadows, Liam's daughter will no longer be alone. I owe him that much. I may not have known my namesake, but I will not allow his valiant sacrifice to defend her be in vain.” He looked down, his eyes determined. “Are you with me brother?”

 

Elijah felt immense pride for his brother who had changed an incredible amount as a person after the birth of his daughter and thanks to the influence of not just Hayley but of Cami and the events of the last few years. He doubted the Klaus of even 10 years ago would have been this adamant about protecting a human woman he didn't even know just because of her connection to his past. “Of course.”

 

**Kat POV**

She woke up suddenly, gasping and struggled not to throw up. She fought to focus on her breathing and what she could see around her, just like her therapist had taught her. She was in her bed that was in her very safe apartment in New Orleans. Her hands weren't covered in blood. Her knuckles weren't split.

 

Nicky wasn't dying at her feet.

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then another, not wanting to start her day with tears. Too many had started that way. She opened them again and looked around her loft apartment, trying to take comfort in the new and very different surroundings. She reached for her phone and found no messages which wasn't a surprise. It was still early but she knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Not after having the dream again.

 

The dream where she killed them all. All of them. Without a single bit of hesitation. And then killed Nicky herself.

 

Shuddering, she threw back the comforter and all but dashed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and got into the shower without even checking, managing not to scream at the cold that was a shock before adjusting the temperature to near scalding. She let the water beat down on her and continued to focus on her breathing, the feel of the water washing over her. She could almost imagine watching the nightmare wash away, the sludge of it going down the drain, yet again.

 

After she washed and dressed, she walked out to the balcony and looked out onto the Quarter, her new home. She'd only been here a few weeks and had managed to distract herself with setting up her apartment. It was quite the find and thankfully she'd had the money to afford it. Between the money her father had earned and invested over the years along with his life insurance and Nicky's, she was well taken care of financially, something she knew both men had been very concerned about. Always worrying about their little Kitty Kat.

 

She sighed, stepping back into the apartment. She needed to eat and then find something to do today. Classes weren't starting for another week and she didn't feel like getting lost in the past. Not again.

 

She made herself a light breakfast of fruit and yogurt and made use of her tablet to try and find what local events were going on in the city that day. There had to be something going on, especially in New Orleans. And if there wasn't, she wasn't against driving to where there was. Just to have something to do so she wouldn't think.

 

******

“Kat!!”

 

Kat turned just in time to brace herself before having a blur of Hope Mikaelson collide into her in a excited greeting. “Whoa! Hi there Hope!” She laughed, squatting down to hug the little girl properly. It was quite the ego boost to have someone that happy to see her. It was just what she needed after feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the mass of people who had also decided to check out the immense street fair that day. In the last year, she'd gone out of her way to avoid large crowds and was still working on not isolating herself entirely. “Please don't tell me you ran off on your uncle again.”

 

“No no, I'm right here.” Elijah said with a smile that to Kat seemed both restrained and almost a grin for the man. She wondered why he kept himself so bottled up. She'd gotten a sense that there was more to the story about Hope's mom than he'd mentioned and perhaps he was still grieving. She wasn't quite sure what the situation had been. There'd been no wedding ring on Klaus' finger and she'd think a widower might still be wearing it a year later, especially with the tragic circumstance. With Elijah was a beautiful blonde woman who had a critical eye but an unrestrained smile. “Kat, let me introduce you to one of my sisters. This is Rebekah.”

 

“Hello, it's nice to meet you.”

 

“Yes it is to meet you too. Our niece has gone on and on about you. Are you here at the street fair by yourself?”

 

Kat smiled a little, flattered she'd had such an impression on the little girl. “Yeah, my social circle is kind of small, pretty much everyone is right here.”

 

“Then you must join us, please.”

 

This family was so friendly! She was glad for it, otherwise she would have felt awkward going around alone. “Thanks, I'd like that. There's so much to see, it's a bit overwhelming.”

 

“I want to see what kind of art there is! Do you think there will be something Daddy would like?” Hope asked, nonchalantly taking Kat's hand in hers and her aunt's in the other.

 

“I'm sure there will be some interesting items. I wouldn't mind finding some stuff to decorate my apartment. Think you could help me with that?” She gave the child's hand a squeeze, amazed at how tiny her little hand was.

 

“Oh! Oh I could do that!” Hope was all but hopping on her toes in excitement.

 

“Elijah, I do hope you brought your wallet.” Rebekka quipped, her eyes looking about. “I feel the great pressing need to do a massive amount of spending.”

 

“So it's just another day that ends in y, sister?” Elijah responded, his eyebrow raised but a smirk on his lips.

 

Kat covered her own mouth with her free hand, enjoying the family's dynamic. Maybe her luck was finally turning and the first evidence of that was running into these wonderfully kind people.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, still here. I've been going through some crap in real life so I apologize for the slow updating. Had the first of potentially 4 surgeries on my mouth and it doesn't really make a girl want to write. The whole living off my credit cards thing has been stressful too. If you like my stuff, feel free to check out www.paypay.me/marygeary . My cats refuse to get jobs, the lazy bums!
> 
> Anywho....new chapter! (Feedback is awesome btw)

**Elijah POV**

Elijah watched from a few feet away as Kat squatted down to Hope's level, her hand resting on the child's back. Someone had thought it prudent to bring a dog to a crowded event like this and both had been rather enthusiastic about seeing the animal. Rebekka had feigned her own disinterest as did he. They had both learned over the centuries that one couldn't trust how a dog or indeed any animal might react to the presence of a vampire. Not all had a bad reaction but neither of them wanted to expose either Kat or Hope to the potential awkward situation it could create.

 

“I think he likes you Hope! He's giving you kisses!” Kat laughed as the dog indeed gave a playful lick to Hope's face while wagging it's tail most violently in joy.

 

“She seems nice.” Rebekka said absently, looking at a table of artisan scarves. “I can see why Hope likes her.”

 

“Sister, should I be reading something in your tone?” He reached to adjust the tie he wasn't wearing, his normal suit would have stood out in the crowd of a street fair. He was sure he still stood out just for wearing clothing that was clean, pressed and matched. What passed for acceptable in public made him wonder how humanity had survived as long as it did. If only he had eaten the cretin who had thought to create flip-flops.

 

“No, no tone Elijah. She makes me think of Cami in many ways. I just don't want you or Klaus or especially Hope to become too attached to her. Especially in the Quarter. You know all too well what happens here.”

 

He watched as the dog now decided to give Kat equal attention, making both the woman and Hope laugh as he put his paws on her knee so as to better reach her chin with his tongue. “She cannot be harmed, you saw the bracelet.” Otherwise he might have compelled the young woman to seek a home and employment elsewhere. As much as Hope was growing attached to the professor, to lose her to violence like she had lost her own mother would be too much for the child.

 

“Doesn't mean someone won't find a way. Just being associated with us will put her in danger. Besides, that bracelet won't protect her from witnessing what goes on around here or what people might say. Do you know what you plan to do if someone asks her why she is spending so much time with the Original vampires? Asks her if she is a witch because of her bracelet?”

 

He sighed. Those very thoughts had been in his mind since their first meeting but especially this afternoon. “No, Rebekka, I don't know what I plan to do. Can we just have one nice day without melodrama and existential crisis?”

 

She gave him a roll of the eyes before walking past to join Kat and Hope who were making use of the wet wipes that the dog owner had been kind enough to give them after her dog had licked them. One would think that Kat had extensive experience with children with the way she cleaned Hope's face before her own.

 

“Aunt Bex, did you see the dog give us kisses? His name was Henry! That's a strange name for a dog!”

 

“Yes darling, I saw. He must have seen how sweet you are and had to have a taste himself. Thank you for undertaking that, Kat. Dogs and I, especially the licky ones are not friends.” Rebekka made a face that made Hope giggle.

 

Kat chuckled. “It's not a problem. I grew up with dogs. My father insisted, for security.”

 

Elijah nodded to himself before walking over. Of course, the man had been compelled to protect his family, a dog would be a great way to do that without being too obvious about it. Dogs were excellent at detecting the supernatural. Not that Liam would have realized just why he felt the need for the protection of a dog. “Your father was a smart man. You don't have one now?”

 

She shook her head as they began walking again, Hope now taking his hand in addition to Kat's with the other. “No, Nicky and I talked about it and I almost did after. To deal with the vandalizing of my house and stuff. But I didn't want to risk that someone would hurt the dog to hurt me.” She shrugged.

 

“I'm sorry people were mean to you Kat.” Hope said softly. The child had a basic knowledge of what had happened to Kat, having asked her father why the woman had scarred knuckles. She had cried in sadness over what the woman had been forced to do and the death of the man who had been named after her own father. She'd insisted through her tears that they had to be Kat's family now. She needed them.

 

“Thank you sweetheart. I am too. But it's what brought me down here and how I got to meet you and your family, so that's good, right?”

 

Part of him wondered, watching Kat with Hope if perhaps their family needed her too.

 

“Yes! You know what else is good?”

 

Kat smiled. “You see that fried dough booth don't you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

**Kat POV**

 

“Kat, I can take her. I'm sure your arms are getting tired.”

 

Kat turned her head from the fiddler playing on the street corner and looked to Elijah in the early evening light. To be honest, her arms were aching quite a bit. Hope wasn't exactly a toddler but when the little girl had asked for Kat to carry her, she couldn't say no. The trust of a child was like a gift and the way the girl had just rested her head on her shoulder and was now dozing despite all the sound and activity around them, it warmed her heart. “It's okay. She's exhausted.”

 

“It's been an exciting day.” His eyes flicked to his niece. “She was hoping we would find you here at the fair. Rebekka wasn't kidding when she said you have been the only thing Hope has spoken of for the last few days.”

 

Kat hoped the warmth she felt in her cheeks wasn't easily noticeable. “That's very sweet. She's a very special little girl, I feel very flattered.”

 

“She's very intuitive, for a child, that is true.” They listened to the fiddler for a few more moments before deciding to move on. “Did you enjoy your day today?”

 

“Very much. I needed to get out of my head. I'm glad I ran into you, or I should say that Hope found me again. It was just what I needed, spending the day with new friends.”

 

Elijah nodded as they moved toward where Rebekka was purchasing a set of paints that Hope had seen earlier, no doubt a surprise gift for the child in the future. Rebekka was very inquisitive but friendly and the way she bickered with Elijah made Kat see how close the siblings really were to each other. “I'm glad we were able to assist.”

 

“This has probably been one of the best days I've had in....well since Nicky really. If I'm being completely honest.” She found herself confessing, the man's eyes making her feel like she could trust him, much like she had that first day. “Did you tell her about what happened in New York?” The way Hope had been sorry about people being mean to her but not asking why had made her absently wonder what the child knew.

 

“No, Klaus did. She was curious about your hands, if someone had hurt you. He told her that you had fought bad men and they had taken your brother's life.”

 

She closed her eyes, gently hugging the snoozing child in her arms. “Oh god, that makes it sound like what happened to her mother. How did she take it?”

 

“She wept. She was sad that you had gone through something like she had.”

 

Kat sighed, raising her free hand to look at the ugly scarring that did stand out, even over a year later. Letting her hand drop, she looked at Elijah who had nothing but sympathy in his eyes. “I guess I should have realized that she would have noticed my scars. I've thought about wearing gloves, to cover them but I guess you can't cover all your scars all the time.”

 

Elijah's head tilted slightly. “There are more?” He paused. “I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me to ask at all. Forgive me.”

 

“No, it's alright. Yeah, there are more. Where I got cut mostly. My left side, my hip, my shoulder. I honestly don't even remember being cut. The adrenalin I guess.” It hadn't been until they had wheeled Nicky away in the ER and a nurse urged her into the room to be examined that she even realized she'd split her knuckes on both hands in the fight.

 

He nodded absently. “I'm sorry for bringing it up, you mentioned you were having such a good day. I hope this hasn't put a damper on it.”

 

She shook her head, mentally pushing away the memories that threatened and focused on the ache in her arm from Hope. Focus on the now, not the then. “No, it's okay. Apparently talking about it is supposed to help. I don't know.”

 

“I know what helps me. Spending Elijah's money. Come along Kat, there are still a few vendors we haven't visited. Perhaps we could find a way to make their evening.” Rebekka returned from her purchase of the paints, her head inclined toward a few more booths of local artisans.

 

*****

 

“Dr Baylor, we meet again. Elijah, you haven't reduced yourself to stalking the young women of New Orleans now with my daughter as your wing man, have you?” Klaus announced his presence from the second story landing, leaning on the railing.

 

Kat was barely able to keep herself from snorting, finding Klaus to be very quick and clever. She'd been surprised that he hadn't attended the fair, given just how much art and crafting was on display. “Actually, your daughter was the one who tackled me on Bourbon Street. It's good to see you Klaus. You didn't want to go to the fair?”

 

“Good evening, my dear professor. It is good to be seen. Actually I had some business that I simply could not put off though I believe I would have enjoyed the fair. It looks like Hope did.”

 

“Oh she very much did.” Kat said with a nod, gently easing the child into the arms of her aunt, Hope squirming only a little. “Shh, it's okay kiddo. It's time to go to bed. I'll see you later, okay?”

 

“Kay. Thank you, Kat. I had fun today. Did you?” Hope's forehead was tucked against Rebekka's neck, her eyes barely open, her voice almost a whisper.

 

“I had a ton of fun. It was a great day. Thank you for helping me pick out some great stuff for my apartment. Get some sleep.”

 

“Kay.” And with that, Rebekka headed off with the little girl.

 

“Would you care to stay for a while, Kat? Perhaps have a glass of wine and show Klaus our trappings of the day?” Elijah asked.

 

“I'd like that but I'll just have a water or something. I don't drink.”

 

“Oh? Truly?”

 

She shook her head, following Elijah who'd stubbornly insisted on carrying most of the bags since she'd had been carrying Hope, to a stairway that led up to where Klaus was. “Nah. My mom was a bit of a drunk and it turned me off from the stuff.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that. Our mother wasn't much for drinking but she had her own unique faults, much like our father in someways.”

 

Kat nodded. She didn't really have much feeling for her mother given how young she was when the woman died but her father and Nicky had never stopped loving her and missing her. They seemed to almost ignore what had caused her death, the near constant drinking. She guessed that sometimes love really did make you blind. It sounded like it was something the Mikaelson's were familiar with.

 

******

“Oh I do like this piece!” Klaus began when a young black man came into the room and his eyes immediately settled on her.

 

“Oh, I didn't realize you were....entertaining?” He questioned curiously, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Marcel, this is Dr Katherine Baylor. She's the young professor that Hope and I met a few days ago.” Elijah began the introductions. “Kat, this is Marcel. He grew up with our family here in the Quarter.”

 

“Oh you are the infamous Kat my baby sister has been going on and on about!” Marcel stepped into the room with a smile, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it in what seemed to be a common gesture in New Orleans. “It's very nice to meet you.”

 

“Baby sister?”

 

“It's a bit of a family joke that Marcel is like my son given how I helped raise him and when Hope was born, it seemed strange for her to think of him as an uncle.” Klaus explained. “You don't see the family resemblance?”

 

Kat laughed, shaking her head. “Give me time, I'm just meeting everyone.”

 

“So Kat, how do you like the Quarter so far?”

 

“It's nice. I mean, I'm still getting used to it and everything. I've only been here about a month or so and classes start in about a week. Have you lived here all your life?”

 

“Yep. Born and raised. Well, just outside the city when I was a kid but it feels like I've lived in the city for centuries. You must love all the history around here. What's your area?”

 

“United States Civil War and 19th century. I'm sure I'll get some flak from people being a Yankee teaching in Louisiana but I figure if Sherman could do it, so can I.”

 

Marcel grinned and nodded in approval. “I like that! That's a good way to see it! Listen, if there's anything you need, you let me know. I have quite a few connections.”

 

“Marcel makes it sound like he's in the Mafia or something similar but as a local business owner, he is quite influential.” Klaus explained.

 

“He has a way with people.” Rebekka said with a smile, returning from putting Hope to bed and wrapping her arms around Marcel. “Are you behaving yourself, love?”

 

“Me? Never!” He gave the blonde a kiss. “Actually I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat. We could make it a family thing, you are welcome to come along Kat.”

 

Kat held up her hand. “Oh thanks but I ate way too much at the fair. If I have one weakness, it's fried dough.” Hope seemed to have a bottomless stomach and it had been a long time since Kat had been to anything like a fair. She overindulged so much she was surprised she was still awake or capable of moving.

 

“You can get fried dough anywhere! I'm going to have introduce you to some real 'nawlins food. You haven't eaten until you've had the real stuff! Sound good?”

 

“Okay, yeah that sounds good.” She sat back in her chair. “You know, I have to say, you all are like, the friendliest people.”

 

“Why thank you Kat. I don't think enough people realize that!” Klaus said with a smile, holding up his wine glass to her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter. My apologies for the delay but sadly real life (financial issues and multiple surgeries) gets in the way of inspiration.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Kat POV**

Kat was triple checking her schedule for the day when a knock at her office door made her look up and what she saw there made her very confused. A delivery man with what looked like a decent sized tasteful bouquet of flowers. “Dr Katherine Baylor?”

 

“Yes, I'm Dr. Baylor.” She stood up and walked around her desk to the young man. “Those are for me?”

 

“Yes ma'am. If you can just sign for them?”

 

Once she did the man gave his thanks and congratulations and then left, leaving her with a bouquet of flowers that had her completely confused. Who would have sent her flowers? Was it some kind of good luck welcome thing from the History Department? She hadn't met most of them and wouldn't until the faculty meeting the next day.

 

Closing the door for privacy, she brought the bouquet into her office and set it down on her desk. She recognized the calla lilies and the gladiolus. There were even daisies. The bright white of the different flowers stood out against the deep blue of the vase. She carefully looked through the flowers, hoping whoever sent them had included a card.

 

It was her first day lecturing at the new University, she didn't really want to deal with the idea of some anonymous person sending her flowers to throw her off. She was already feeling her share of anxiety as it was. More than that, she remembered getting a few not so friendly deliveries after everything with Nicky happened but those flowers had been dead and left on her doorstep. The last thing she wanted on her first day was to find out that her effort to escape everything that had happened in New York had failed.

 

Finally her fingertips found the card and carefully pulled it out and opened it only to find there was a folded letter inside it. The print was near calligraphy and she was experienced enough at reading over handwritten letters that she could tell this wasn't printed off. Someone had the skill and had taken the time to carefully write out the note on what felt like very expensive paper.

 

_Dearest Kat,_

 

_We wanted to do something to wish you well on your first day of classes at the University. As a professor of the 19 th century, we thought it only appropriate to send you flowers that according to the 1819 book by Charlotte de Latou have the best of intentions. The gladiolus symbolize strength, which you already have shown in abundence in starting a new life here and the calla lily symbolizes new beginnings. _

 

_The daisies are simply Hope's favorite flower and she insisted on including them._

 

_We wish you the best on your first day and hope the students aren't dull mindless toads. Also, if you aren't utterly exhausted by the task of education, we hope you will join us here at the compound for a celebratory meal around 8?_

 

_Wishing you only the best of luck,_

 

_The Mikaelsons_

 

 

Kat felt tears and blinked them back. How had she managed to be so lucky as to find such wonderful people who were so incredibly kind and thoughtful? She hadn't had anyone be so kind since everything with Nicky happened. The most she had been able to hope for was polite indifference. But here were people who seemed to welcome her with open arms and genuinely cared about her. They knew about everything with Nicky and it didn't seem to bother them other than how she had been treated after.

 

She took a breath and then another to focus herself. This was just the bit of encouragement she didn't know she needed. A quick look at her phone told her that it was about time to head off to the lecture hall for her first class. She gathered her materials and headed for the door and then stopped. She turned and went back to the vase of flowers and pulled out a single daisy. She then grabbed a copy of her first book and carefully placed the stem of the flower in it so the bloom seemed to be coming out of the book. Tucking that under her arm, she headed for the door with a smile on her face.

 

********

“There she is! Victorious in surviving the multitude of unwashed ignorant frat boys and vapid college girls!” Klaus all but announced as Kat made her way into the compound that had been set up with an enormous table that looked like it had been taken from a fine restaurant. It looked like the whole family was there, including the brother and sister she hadn't met yet as well as a group of people who apparently were going to act as servers.

 

Yet again, this family surprised her.

 

“Kat!!” Hope's voice rang out and Kat was able to turn in time to avoid being knocked over by the little girl, dressed up in a black and gold dress, her dark reddish hair tied back in an elaborate braid. She was glad she'd made a quick trip home to change herself, figuring that the Mikaelsons weren't exactly the jeans and t-shirt kind of family.

 

“Hi Hope!” She hugged the little girl. “You look so pretty!”

 

“Thank you! You do too! Did you get the flowers we sent you? I picked out daisies! They are my favorite!”

 

“That's what the note said! The flowers were a big surprise! Thank you.” She hugged the little girl again. “I brought one of your daisies with me to my first class and it was a very good luck charm. It was just the encouragement I needed.”

 

“I'm glad the flowers had the intended effect.” Klaus walked over with the playful smirk that seemed permanently on his lips. “Were the children good for you today, Madam Professor?”

 

Kat laughed. Klaus wasn't much older than the children he was referring to. “Yes, the children were good.” She accepted the kiss on the cheek from the man who then presented his arm to lead her to the table. “Honestly, you didn't have to go to all this effort, really.” She didn't even want to imagine the cost to accomplish something so elaborate.

 

“It was no effort at all, Kat. Good evening. We wanted to celebrate your successful first day at the University.” Elijah spoke up, pulling out a chair for her. “I am pleased to hear you had a good day. Let me introduce two of our family members you haven't met yet. This rogue here is our brother Kol, the true baby of the family, though just a touch older than Rebekka. And this is our sister Freya, she just arrived home from an overseas trip.”

 

Kat shook both of their hands from across the table with what looked like very expensive fine china. To think the quick lunch she'd gotten on campus had involved use of a tray. “It's very nice to meet you both. I've heard great things about you.”

 

“Phht, now that right there is a lie.” Kol rolled his eyes. He had an English accent like Klaus and Rebekka but looked more like Elijah in appearance.

 

“I think I might have told Kat that there are times when you aren't a complete prat and can almost be reasonable.” Rebekka spoke up teasingly.

 

“She must have been drunk. I however, find it completely plausible you heard great things about me.” Freya added on to the teasing as Kat took her seat. Apparently Freya had more of an American accent. How interesting! “I'm glad I arrived back when I did. I just had to meet the young professor that has so engaged the interests of my family!”

 

“Thank you, really. It means so much to me to be so well thought of.”

 

“I think we're all just impressed with how intimidating you can really be, Kat!” Marcel spoke up from his spot next to Rebekka, a big friendly smile on his face. “Josh here is in one of your classes and he came back almost shaking! I think there might have been tears!”

 

She felt her cheeks warm as Elijah took his seat next to her as Klaus helped Hope take her seat on her other side. “Oh god. I swear I'm really not that bad.” Part of her was rather pleased that she'd already begun to have her previous reputation as a tough professor begin here in New Orleans. It was always funny how students underestimated her until that first class.

 

“Marcel's over exaggerating. I wasn't shaking or crying. I just didn't expect, you know, that.” Josh said with a wave of his hand, looking like he would really enjoy it if the ground either swallowed him up or took Marcel.

 

“Kat, praytell, what did you do to the children to leave such a lasting impression?” Klaus teased, waving to the servers to begin. “Josh here hasn't said very much and I am just dying with curiousity! Whips, chains, the bones of previous students who have displeased you? Details please!”

 

She laughed. “Nothing quite that interesting, though thanks for the ideas! I just kind of, lay the law down on the first day. I tell the students that they are there to learn and I'm there to teach. That I don't care if they are rich or in sports or whatever, I expect them to show up and do the work. If they didn't, well that was their problem, not mine. I have a zero tolerance for any excuses.” She looked to Josh. “I'm sorry if I overdid it.”

 

“No no, Dr. Baylor, ma'am. I just didn't expect it.”

 

She smiled. She really had scared this kid a bit. Hopefully that was the case with more than one student. “Please, Josh. Off campus you can call me Kat if you want.”

 

He nodded sheepishly.

 

“You'll have to excuse Josh. He works for me and I told him if he wants to move up, he needs to get some kind of education. I suggested he try your class for his history credit. From what I hear, he's going to be working hard too. I saw the syllabus and damn girl, you are not playing around!” Marcel said with his ever present grin.

 

“I have to get revenge for the amount of effort it took to get my doctorates.” She shrugged.

 

“Doctorates that are well earned.” Elijah spoke up, nodding thanks to the server who had put down both his salad plate and hers. “I have been reading your first book, on America leading up to the war. I rather like the title too. There Will Be Blood, America's Path to the Civil War.”

 

Kat tried not to react too dramatically. Elijah had her book? She was proud of the book but was feeling almost embarrassed that Elijah had gone out and bought it. “Umm, thank you. I didn't realize you had one of my books.”

 

“We own all four, dear professor. You are quite the writer. We can only hope you can instill some of your wisdom in our dear Joshua here. His generation has no appreciation for history.”

 

“Well I can't speak for his generation but if Josh is willing to do the work, he'll gain an appreciation.”

 

 

**Elijah POV**

The dinner had ended late and without missing a beat, both Kol and Freya offered to walk Kat back to her apartment, using the excuse that it was their turn to have her to themselves. In reality, with the way the Quarter was of late, it was safer to escort her. It would give Freya more of a chance to subtly examine her bracelet. They needed to know it's potential limitations.

 

Once the trio had left and Hope went to bed despite her sleepy protests that she wasn't tired, everyone else retired to the sitting room to talk.

 

“Were you going to tell us that you planted Josh into one of Kat's classes?” Elijah began with what he had been wanting to ask the entire evening. “Do you have some ridiculous notion that she is a threat?”

 

Marcel shook his head from where he sat on the loveseat with Rebekka. “Just the opposite Elijah. I was going to tell you but I had to move fast. We had to compel a small horde of people just to guarentee that he would have a seat in her class. She doesn't know anything about what New Orleans is really like. I wanted someone loyal to us in her class who could potentially spot any danger.”

 

“Excellent thinking Marcel. I had thought of just compelling one of her students to do something similar but if there was a danger, they wouldn't be able to act like our Josh could.” Klaus spoke up with a nod of approval.

 

“I like Kat, I really do. But you know as well as I do that the longer she goes without knowing the truth about all of us or your connection to her dad and why he gave her that bracelet? I'm telling you, it's not going to end well. You saw the crap she went through after her brother was murdered. She can't take that kind of betrayal.” It was thanks to Marcel that the family knew better than Kat realized just how bad things had gotten in New York for her. The fact that she was able to show any kind of trust after that much abuse and libel was no doubt a testament of her upbringing. Elijah was impressed by how long she had fought against the abuse but was also sad that she was driven from her home for doing nothing more than defending herself.

 

“Betrayal? We're protecting her.” Elijah spoke up. “The less she knows, the better.” But even as he spoke the words, he didn't completely believe them. Keeping her in the dark was as good as lying to her.

 

“And how well did that work out when our mother kept the truth about Klaus from all of us?” Rebekka added. “I understand your thinking, Elijah. But we've all experienced what it's like when a human finds out what we are after we've kept it from them. If we don't tell her, someone else might.”

 

“Let's not make any decisions tonight. Instead, let us be impressed that Kat didn't throw a butter knife into Kol's eye when he remarked that he always found history to be boring. Am I the only one who caught the look that came over her face?” Klaus nearly giggled with the recollection. Of course Kol would find it boring, he'd lived through centuries of it.

 

Marcel snorted. “For a second I thought she was going to vault the table.” He paused. “It would have been fun if she did. Not like Kol could do anything to defend himself.”

 

“And that's why you've never been my favorite, Marcellus.” Kol spoke up from the doorway, Freya at his side. “Your little professor is back at her flat. Rather posh area as well. We saw no signs of any witchcraft at or around the building. Freya put down some wards just in case. It will at least give us some kind of warning.”

 

“Thank you for escorting her, both of you.” Elijah said with a nod. Contrary to the beliefs of others in the room, he did not enjoy or even like keeping Kat in the dark about not just their true natures but that of New Orleans. He simply could not think of a scenario where telling her the truth would make things any better. If anything, it would have her running from them and that would break Hope's heart. He would be disappointed in her absence as well, if he was completely honest. In the short amount of time they'd known the young woman, he'd grown to enjoy having her around. “Did you get a close look at her bracelet, sister?”

 

“I did.” Freya said, making her way over to the brandy. “It's an impressive piece of witchcraft. It's completely bonded to her and I would wager with her blood somehow. When I made the observation that it's a marvel she hasn't lost it over the years of taking it off and putting it back on, she almost seemed confused at the idea of removing it. No doubt thanks to the rune that combined need and stone. No point in giving someone something so powerful if they are just going to take it off. There's also a repelling rune on there that would keep others from trying to remove it.”

 

“Interesting. Did you get a sense of who might have made it?”

 

“I have a few ideas but if it is who I think it is, they are long gone. A short lived but powerful group that attempted to combine the elements of various covens. They were completely wiped out in the early 1990s, I believe.”

 

“Less people who know about the making of the bracelet, the better if you ask me.” Kol spoke up, taking a glass from Freya as she poured another for herself. “If Mother had known about that bracelet, she would have found a way to get it. One way or another.”

 

“Let's be thankful she is long gone, along with our father.”

 

“I think he would have actually liked Kat, strangely enough. She might be a professor but she's a warrior at heart. One only needs to see the video of the night her brother was killed at her actions to see that.” Klaus spoke up.

 

Elijah held up his glass. “Agreed.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Klaus POV**

Life fell into almost a routine for a while, as close to a routine as life could be for an Original or anyone close to them. It had been a while since a pure human had been close to their family, never mind one who had no idea of the supernatural world around her. Cami had almost immediately learned of the true nature of her home and even so had ended up being turned, though her life as a vampire had been a short painful one. The simple fact was that having Kat as part of their life, protective bracelet or not, put her in great danger.

 

The whole family knew it but none of them could find that enough of a justification to break away from the young professor. Klaus refused to abandon her, he had a duty to keep her safe as Liam's daughter. He hadn't been able to be there for his namesake or reunite with Liam himself, the least he could do was try and protect Kat. Both Rebekka and Freya seemed to enjoy having a new girlfriend to explore the city with and have what he assumed was the torturous activity known as “girl time”. Occasionally that would include his future sister in law, Davina Claire. Her intended, the wily Kol, took joy in seeing if he could annoy Kat with pretend ignorance, but she seemed to take it in stride and countered his banter with her own.

 

Nevermind the connection that Hope had forged with her. Both Elijah and Klaus wondered if Hayley, somewhere in the Beyond had found a way to send her to them, to Hope. As much as Freya and Rebekka were acting as surrogate mothers, it seemed Hope needed someone who wasn't centuries upon centuries old to connect with as well. Klaus rather liked the idea of Hayley teaming up with Kat's father Liam in the task. Liam would have liked his lost little wolf, her no nonsense attitude and her devotion to her family would definitely met with his approval. He could only imagine what Liam's reaction would have been to finding out his ancient friend was going to be a father and to a daughter no less. In this fantasy world, though Liam would have aged, he would have made the man Hope's godfather as he would have liked to have been his namesake's godfather. Alas, fantasy worlds were dangerous places to wander off in.

 

Liam would have especially been impressed with Hayley's patience, though strained at times with him and that had been tempered by Hope and her growing relationship with Elijah. Liam's own patience had been beyond infinite and he had known Klaus at a time when he'd been centuries deep into his search for the Doppelganger, not caring how brutal or cruel he could be. Somehow, dear Liam had seen through all of that and managed to see the man that he would be decades later, or at least tried to be for Hope's sake.

 

Brutality had it's uses after all.

 

Klaus was intrigued by Liam's little girl, who would no doubt not consider herself a child being in her 30s. Of course, to their family, with the exception of Hope, she was a child. But she had an old soul, if there was such a thing. There were times he swore he could see Liam in her eyes or the way she would word something and it would nearly bring him to tears. He was proud of his old friend, for raising such a brilliant and brave young woman but especially for raising a son who literally died in his effort to keep his sister safe.

 

Kat was kept rather busy with her duties at the University but always seemed to have time for the family, especially Hope. He hoped she felt a sense of belonging with their eclectic family, a belonging she'd sadly been bereft of since the murder of her brother and her own ostracization. Klaus sensed there was potentially something between her and Elijah as well but he couldn't be sure. After losing Hayley so suddenly, Elijah had all but shut down in an effort to control his grief. To be honest, they nearly all had. Now though, it felt like the whole family was in bloom again, as if their dear professor was a gardener of sorts, encouraging each of them.

 

He appreciated her efforts with Hope, always looking to teach her something new or encourage her to teach in turn. If it was up to Hope, she would enroll herself at the University just so she could attend classes. There had been one day where he'd acquiesced and taken her to sit in on one of Kat's classes, sitting in the back. He'd been impressed by her lecture, granted there were some facts she couldn't know about the Civil War era simply because she didn't know about the various vampires, witches and werewolves and their actions.

 

The students that day had been rather lackadaisical thanks to the impending weekend and there had been one or two sods that had thought they would make a snarky comment in an effort to unnerve her. Klaus had to fight back the desire to snap their necks for their disrespect. It turned out, his instinct to defend the honor of his old friend's daughter was unneeded. She'd quickly counter with a snarky but intelligent comment or question of her own, making them look more the fools. That was most definitely part of her she got from her father. Then Kat had posed a rather easy question and none of the students had raised their hands to answer. No doubt out of fear they could be wrong and potentially face her wrath. That he enjoyed immensely.

 

But Hope had. She nearly waved her arm off because she was excited she knew the answer.

 

Kat had smiled, moving up a few steps of the amphitheater style classroom toward them. “Yes, Miss Mikaelson, do you know the answer?”

 

Klaus wished he'd had his phone out so he could record Hope standing up, smoothing her dress before she answered. “Trench warfare was widely used at the Siege of Petersburg. It was an important railroad junction near Richmond.”

 

Kat's smile grew, not just from the adorable nature of the situation but from genuine pride. “Very good Miss Mikaelson. You are correct.”

 

He hadn't needed to record it though because Hope told nearly everyone she encountered about it, how she had answered a question in a college class that big kids couldn't and she had been right. Then, later, Kat recounted the story herself at a late family dinner after Hope had gone to bed. The pride in her voice, one would think she was Hope's mother.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, breaking him from his thoughts and he brought it out to look at the screen. So much more convenient than a messenger on foot or even telegraph but also that much more annoying.

 

At least you could eat the messenger if the news bothered you.

 

A text from Freya. There had been an incident in The Cauldron, the center of witch life in the Quarter.

 

So much for routine.

 

 

**Kat POV**

Kat sat back from her desk, resting her eyes from the pile of essays she'd been working on for hours. There were times she wished she had it in her to be like other professors who didn't assign as much work as she did or put off all their work onto graduate students and yet managed to make tenure and be “successful” professors. It was tempting at times, especially when she had just read a serious student essay where they assumed Andrew Jackson was Thomas Stonewall Jackson's father.

 

“My, my. Sleeping on the job? Whatever would your students think?”

 

She opened her eyes to see Elijah standing at her doorway, a smirk on his lips in one of his impeccable suits. She'd gotten a few comments not just from fellow professors but from students too about her “friends”, namely the Mikaelsons. There had been a few strange comments about them being dangerous but she figured maybe that had something to do with what had happened to Hope's mother the year before. Mostly the comments were from the female population curious about the handsome men they saw her with. The family had really gone above and beyond to give her some kind of life outside of the University, often coming to visit, usually for lunch. Though there had been that one day that Kol had snuck into one of her classes to be a jackass and she had shut him down, much to his chagrin and the amusement of his fiance, a young woman she'd met not too soon after she'd first met Kol, Davina.

 

“Well considering I just read an essay that had Andrew Jackson being Stonewall Jackson's father? I honestly can't give a shit at the moment.”

 

Elijah's smirk deepened and his hand went to his mouth in amusement. She'd been working on trying to get the very buttoned up young man to laugh or at least grin. She'd made progress and enjoyed the challenge. At the same time, she found his intelligence and very dry wit to be refreshing in an age where humor seemed to fall to the lowest denominator again and again. “Please tell me you are kidding.”

 

“I wish I was.” She held up the essay and he stepped into the room, smoothly taking the offered document and undoing his suit jacket before deftly sitting in the visitor chair across from her. She watched as his eyes quickly scanned the paper and had to cover her mouth as she saw lines of disgust and disbelief growing deeper and deeper on his face. The Mikaelson family was very well educated, no matter how much Kol tried to play ignorant just to drive her crazy. She really enjoyed having friends that she didn't have to avoid talking about her work with or stop to explain what was to her a basic piece of knowledge.

 

“My god, has this student had a traumatic brain injury or are they simply an imbecile?”

 

Kat giggled managing not to snort like she wanted to. The way Elijah worded things so properly just made it that much funnier. “Let's go with both, for the benefit of a doubt. I also like to consider the idea that they just smash their hands against the keyboard and print whatever comes out.”

 

“It is wise to hedge your bets. This definitely calls for a break. Would you care to take a walk? We could grab something to eat if you like. It's rather late, calling it a day would be even better.”

 

She raised her eyebrow. Why did he seem so focused on getting her to leave campus? “Elijah, what's going on?”

 

He paused before he spoke, something she noticed he did quite often. He weighed his words, put thought into what he said, another rarity these days. “There have been a few attacks near the campus. It was on the news though I understand you've been quite busy and might not have seen it. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself but I thought it best if you weren't forced into such a position.”

 

She blinked, her heart speeding up a bit at the idea of what could happen if someone tried to attack her here. She honestly hadn't even thought of the possibility, though she hadn't contemplated it in New York either. Then she found out a year ago just what she was capable of when she had to be. “I appreciate that. What kind of attacks? Like muggings?” Her mind immediately went to that horrible night and the group that attacked. Could it happen again? Could she just be attacked for no reason twice? Would she end up doing what she had nightmares about, killing without even thinking about it? She hadn't even known she'd killed a year ago until the police came to talk to her in the emergency room. Would her life be ruined yet again?

 

“Kat? Kat, come back to me. It's alright, you are safe.”

 

She jumped when she felt Elijah's hand cover hers from where she'd had it clenched into a fist on the desk. When had he gotten up from his chair and moved around her desk so that he was squatted down next to her? It had been a long time since she'd gotten lost in her head like that, especially since she'd moved to New Orleans. She focused on unclenching her fist, on the coolness of his palm and her breathing before she spoke. “Oh...I'm...yeah. I'm sorry. That, that doesn't usually happen to me. Anymore.”

 

“Don't apologize. You underwent a horrible trauma, the human mind takes time to heal.” His eyes were piercing but comforting and the exceedingly gentle tone he spoke with was very calming. She could feel his concern and more than that, his understanding. How much did he think about his own brothers, Henry and Finn, nevermind the more recent loss of Hayley? He rose to standing and removed his hand from hers. “I should apologize for helping to trigger your trauma. Please, let me make it up to you. There is a wonderful Cajun cafe, not too far from the campus. My treat.”

 

She took a deep breath, pushing away her old pain and making the conscious decision to focus on right now and the man in front of her. “I would like that.”

 

For that, she was rewarded with a rare Elijah Mikaelson smile as he held out his hand, like the gentleman he was.

 

**Elijah POV**

As he waited for Kat to return from the cafe's facilities, Elijjah was mentally kicking himself for causing her to relive in any small fashion the trauma of the fight that had led to her brother's death and her own taking of life. While he had been truthful about attacks happening near the campus, he had purposely kept from details. The truth was that the attacks were more like a turf war between the native witches of the Quarter and new arrivals from Europe. There had been several innocent casualties and while their family was working to try and defuse the situation, they had all immediately thought of Kat. The last thing she needed was either group catching a hint of her bracelet. They had all agreed that the group that had attacked in New York had potentially done so in an effort to get the bracelet, possibly by a supernatural being who couldn't do so themselves. A look into a few of the attackers had shown it wouldn't have been the first time they had been paid to cause harm to another. This situation was already tense, there was no need to add more fuel to the proverbial and in a few cases, literal fire.

 

He hoped the rest of the evening would go without incident and he would be able to escort the young professor back to her home where Freya and Vincent had just finished putting up more protective wards, just in case. The less accessible her home was to hired human thugs as well as supernatural beings, the better.

 

“Elijah?”

 

He looked up to see Kat returning to the table. “Kat, yes. My mind was drifting on me. Some business that I have to attend to tomorrow.” Hopefully negotiations that would solve the current problems and not the mass slaughter that both Kol and Klaus were in favor of, namely to keep Davina, Freya, Hope and now, Kat, safe. While he wasn't entirely against slaughter, he preferred to at least attempt some kind of negotiations before ruining yet another suit.

 

“Do you want to call it a night? I don't want to keep you out if you have a big day tomorrow.”

 

He gave her a smile and waved to her seat. He had noticed that she tended to put the needs of others before her own. He wondered if it was a family trait, given how her brother had sacrificed himself. “ Please. I am having much too much of a good time with you. Tomorrow can wait.”

 

She gave him a smile with a bit of pink to her cheeks. “You really know how to make a girl feel special, Elijah. I don't know where you learned your manners but I wish they were contagious. You should hear how the students talk on campus. Rude and crass don't even begin to cover it.”

 

“Oh I can imagine. The tourists who come to the Quarter are also most uniquely creative in that regard.”

 

“And the two groups also have a love of flip flops, which I know you hate.” She teased.

 

“I simply do not understand the appeal of wearing footwear that makes such a rude sound or showing off feet that could be mistaken for that of a bird of prey or a leper.” It almost made him nostalgic for the days when even the show of an ankle could be considered outrageous.

 

Kat covered her mouth to keep from giggling too loudly and he prided himself on managing to distract her from her earlier episode of getting lost in the past. She'd been through much in her short life and was adapting quite well to her circumstances. He had a feeling his family had a part to play in that, another reason for pride. Though he knew she'd been warned by a few people that they were dangerous, it didn't seem to dissuade her in the least. They were indeed dangerous but Kat's presence seemed to bring out their human sides, much like her father had done for Niklaus years before she was born.

 

“Elijah! That's awful!”

 

“Tell me I'm wrong and we can do a survey of the Quarter and even your University's campus. I know I will be vindicated very quickly.”

 

She shook her head. “I didn't say you were wrong!” She giggled again. “Bird of prey. Now I just see some overweight tourist sitting by the river and catching fish with their feet. Look, Karen, we don't need them fancy New Orleans restaurants! I got dinner right here!”

 

Elijah chuckled, amused at the accent Kat chose for her fictional tourist. “Alright, now I believe it's my turn to say that's awful. Just the image in my mind alone, nightmare inducing.”

 

“You know what helps in that situation?”

 

“That chocolate cake we saw on the way in, perhaps?”

 

She grinned and tapped her nose.

 

**Kat POV**

“This is me.” Kat said a little reluctantly. It was really late but it didn't feel like it in the Quarter. Marcel had joked though New York City claimed to be the city that never slept, New Orleans was right up there. This was one of the very few times she'd actually spent more than a short time alone with Elijah and she really didn't want it to end. He was so insightful and intelligent. It sounded conceited but she really enjoyed not having to dumb herself down for him. He didn't talk down to her either, like some guys tended to do.

 

She wasn't a shallow person, at least she didn't like to think she was. But Elijah really was one of those guys that you wondered just how he'd walked right out of a piece of art with no one noticing. Every movement was flawless. There were no exaggerated gestures, no making a scene or being loud for attention. No looking around to make sure that everyone was paying attention to him.

 

In fact that'd been one thing that had made a simple late dinner feel so intense. His complete attention had been on her the whole time. She'd never had to repeat herself, he didn't interrupt either. It was so incredibly satisfying to sit and talk with someone like this and not even think about her scars or the potential for someone to say something nasty to her. She would just dare someone to do that with Elijah there. He could probably melt them with his stare.

 

After dinner, he'd entreated her to walk a bit and they talked about the city itself. She'd been working on learning more about the city and its history. Elijah pointed out a few aspects she hadn't considered, including making use of city plans from various eras given how often buildings came down and went up. The way he spoke of the French Opera House Fire of 1919, you would think he had been there. He'd sighed as they stood near where it had been on the corner of Bourbon and Toulouse, now the sight of some unremarkable bars with typical neon signs, loud music and still crowded with the semi-drunk and the really drunk.

 

“This was once a place of culture, if you can believe it.” Elijah said, gently moving her to the side to avoid a couple of giggling girls in skirts that were probably too short to really be remotely defined as skirts. “Not just operas but Carnival ball debuts and the most ornate wedding receptions.” He pointed down Bourbon Street. “See how the street is a bit wider as it approaches Toulouse? That was where carriages would pull up and drop off the attendants. There was big talk of rebuilding, but alas, it didn't happen.”

 

“Why do you think? People recovering from the war? The Great Depression didn't start for another 10 years.”

 

“Such buildings need not only financial backing but also creative backing. Much like today, there is negotiations, zoning, more negotiations, palm greasing, compromises and backroom dealings.” He gently guided her down Toulouse. “I suspect that perhaps the people who would have done such work might have been driven out by such a massive fire rather than attempt to rebuild from the ashes.”

 

“It's sad. I would have liked to have seen it during it's prime. All the women in those obscenely huge hoop skirts, the men in their tuxedos and carrying canes even if they didn't need them. I always tell my students that the culture shock of how things were in the 1860s to how they are today, just in clothing would overwhelm them.”

 

He nodded. “It was indeed a much different era.” His nose wrinkled as they both moved to cross the street away from a guy who'd decided that the middle of the sidewalk was a good place as empty to throw up and his friends hooted and hollered at him to hurry up so they could get back to drinking.

 

After that, Elijah had thought nothing of escorting her right to her building, not that they took the most logical route. She wondered if he was purposely keeping her from where the attacks he had mentioned had happened. She was getting to know the Quarter and she knew the one area they seemed to avoid was where all the supposed witches resided, glibly called The Cauldron. She'd asked Freya about it once and the young woman had wrinkled her nose, muttering something about it being a tourist trap and not worth the time. Maybe it was because of being a tourist trap that the attacks had happened? Or someone had thought themselves an actual witch?

 

Stranger things had happened, though usually they started in the news as “Florida Man” or “Florida Woman”.

 

“Excellent choice in homes. You aren't that far from the Compound, I hadn't realized.”

 

“Yeah, I'm just a few blocks away. Thankfully I'm far enough back that the noise from Bourbon Street it more of a dull roar. Most of the time. And there's a private pool which is nice.” She knew she was babbling, she just couldn't stop herself. Did tonight really have to end? “I had a good time tonight, I appreciate you looking out for me. You know, thinking of me so I'd avoid that whole mess.”

 

He took her hand and raised it, pressing a chaste kiss to her scarred knuckles. “Of course. It is I who should be thanking you. It's rare to have an evening talking about something other than business or worse, Klaus.”

 

She smiled, hoping he didn't notice the shiver she'd felt with the gentle touch of his lips. “Well as long as I saved you from that most horrid fate, then you are most welcome. Thank you for giving me a tour of the Quarter. I enjoyed that.”

 

“I did too. One could argue this city has more history that even it realizes. Perhaps we could explore more of it another night.”

 

“I'd like that.” She decided to be brave and stepped on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you again. I'll talk to you soon, okay?”

 

“Of course. Have a good evening. Well, early morning now.”

 

**Elijah POV**

“There you are Elijah. I'd wondered if you'd decided just to kidnap Kat and completely take her out of the city for her safety.” Rebekka teased from the second floor railing. “Is she alright?”

 

“I didn't kidnap her, though getting her out of the city if this conflict continues might be the best remedy. Perhaps grant Hope's wish of going to Disney World at the same time.” He made his way up the steps, following her into the parlor where she refreshed her drink while getting him a fresh one. “Did I miss anything of import?”

 

“No. Marcel was able to keep Klaus and Kol in line. Freya and Vincent were able to put those wards on her home without anyone noticing them. What did you two do all evening?”

 

“A simple dinner and then walking around the city. I know I've said it before but it is just a travesty what has become of where the Opera House was.”

 

Rebekka sighed, the truth of why the Opera House burned the century before no doubt bringing back guilt for her part in driving her family from it's home for nearly as long. “Yes, you have said it. Many times.” She paused and looked at him with a critical eye. “What are you thinking Elijah? I didn't expect you to be gone so long with Kat. There's a near civil war going on between the witches and you are strolling the city thinking about the old days? That doesn't sound like you.”

 

He took a sip of his bourbon before answering. “I know it wasn't. I just....I couldn't find it in me leave her like that. Simply get her out of danger and leave. It's exhausting, always being in the center of all the constant power struggles between factions of witches, vampires, werewolves, even my own family.” He took a deep breath. “I just chose to put her safety, her company, in the center tonight.”

 

Rebekka leaned forward. “But how long can you do that before she figures out what you are? What we all are? You don't think she'll notice that we don't age? It's not like the old days when we could just compel people not to notice or care. You can't compel her.”

 

He clenched his jaw. For a few near blissful hours, he hadn't had to think about his status as an Original or that he indeed remembered what the Opera House had been like in it's heyday. He'd just been able to be a man. “I know all of this Rebekka. You don't need to incessantly remind me.” He swallowed the rest of his drink. “I should be going.”

 

“Elijah, please don't be angry with me.” She reached out, putting her hand on his arm to stop him. “I'm trying to look out for you. And for her. She's my friend too, you aren't alone in being guilty of lying to her. We all are.”

 

He paused, putting his hand over hers. “I'm not angry. I had a nice evening, I would rather not taint it with thinking about the reality of the situation, as it were. Surely, you understand.”

 

“I do. Just don't ignore reality for too long. That won't help things either.”

 

Elijah nodded. How many times had Rebekkah tried and failed to live something of a normal life only to have it ripped away by what she was and by what they were? How many potential suitors had Klaus or he himself killed or compelled out of his overbearing need to keep Rebekka safe? Those very actions had driven her and Marcel to act so recklessly a century before, leading to the destruction of the very building he'd been nostalgic over that evening. They'd been so very desperate to be able to have some kind of life together that the reality of their actions didn't hit until Mikael had arrived. “That I know too well, sister.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat POV**

Kat stood outside the address Elijah had given her for the boxing gym that was one of Marcel's many businesses in the Quarter. She was confused because it looked like an old church, not a gym. Had she gotten the address wrong? The attacks or whatever they were that had led to their late night dinner and walk around the Quarter little more than a week before hadn't been a one time thing. A few days later, she'd been surprised by the arrival of Freya and Rebekka who'd been concerned that with as busy as she was on campus, she wouldn't hear about the attacks. The pair had insisted on dinner and shopping late into the night.

 

After that, Elijah had called her asking if she would be interested in going with him to Marcel's boxing gym to spar. He'd just finished some very annoying property business out in the Bayou that'd kept him away, though he was glad that she'd had a good time with his sisters. Just the same, he'd thought of her and a spar to refresh her self defense skills might be a good course of action, given the rise in crime as of late.

 

She'd immediately declined. The last thing she wanted to do was think about using the self defense skills Nicky had taught her from a very early age. She was capable of much more than just simply getting out of the grips of a potential rapist or mugger. She could could cripple. She could kill. Elijah insisted, in his quiet logical way. Just because she could do those things didn't mean she would have to. It was important to keep the muscle memory of the more simple skills, not necessarily the lethal ones. Besides, he was in need of brushing up his own skills and who better to spar with than someone who knew what they were doing?

 

She'd tried again, expressing her illogical fear of someone at the gym recognizing her or realizing who she was because of Nicky. She knew how much she and her brother had looked alike and Nicky had been pretty well known in fighting circles. He'd been all but stalked by the various groups in the MMA community to be a fighter or a trainer because of his abilities but he'd always turned them down. She knew the chance was small that someone in a local French Quarter gym would know of her brother or be able to recognize her as Nicky Baylor's sister but it was enough. She was still surprised that no one had Googled her and asked her about what had happened a year ago.

 

That hadn't dissuaded Elijah at all. Since it was Marcel's gym, he was able to make use of it when it wasn't open to anyone else. It would just be the two of them.

 

She'd finally given in. She knew he was just trying to help her in his own way and part of her was intrigued that someone like Elijah would want to spar with her at all. She knew that nearly everyone in the family knew some kind of self defense. Apparently their dad had been the opposite of her dad and insisted on his children all knowing how to fight. She got the idea that maybe he'd been abusive both emotionally and physically, especially to Klaus. It would explain why the siblings were all so close, they'd had to so they could protect each other from their dad.

 

At least that's the idea she got but she would never push or ask. She knew better than most that sometimes a person's past needed to stay in the past.

 

“Hello Kat, I hope I didn't keep you waiting.”

 

She turned to see Elijah approaching her with what looked like a gym bag on his shoulder. She almost didn't recognize him because instead of one of the stylish suits she always saw him in, he was in actual gym clothes. “Elijah, hi. I just got here. I thought I got the address wrong. Is the gym really in a church?”

 

“It's desanctified. This church has a rather sordid past and Marcel took advantage of its location and decided to convert it.” He paused and looked down at himself before looking back to her. “What?”

 

She hadn't meant to stare but he'd really thrown her by wearing shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. Shaking her head, she just shrugged. “I was just thinking that I almost expected you to show up in one of your suits. I didn't think you even owned sneakers. Or shorts.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her, a twist to his lips. “Very funny. I am capable of wearing something other than suits I'll have you know. I just prefer them.” He took out a set of keys from the bag and led the way to the door, unlocking it and pushing the door open for her to enter first.

 

She stepped through the door and turned holding up her hands. “In my defense, I've known you what, over 2 months now and this is maybe like the 3rd time I've even seen you without a tie. Do you even own jeans?”

 

The pursed look he gave her was so perfect she wished she had her phone out to take a picture of it. She followed Elijah to the ring. Though he wasn't wearing one of his suits, she was sure that not very many people could afford what looked like designer gym clothes. The sneakers he was wearing looked brand new and probably cost more than her first car had. Either way, she was now glad she accepted the invitation, Elijah in a sleeveless shirt was more than she'd expected. He was hiding that under suits?

 

She hadn't brought anything with her like he had, it was just a matter of pulling off the hoodie she'd been wearing over her gym clothes. She almost shrieked in shock at Elijah somehow suddenly appearing at her side a moment later, his brows furrowed. How the hell did he move so fast? She had to force herself to relax, her muscles almost automatically tensing in defense.“Elijah don't ever sneak up on someone like me like that! I could hurt you without meaning to!”

 

Instead of apologizing, he simply grabbed her arm in a firm grip and gestured. “When did you get this? Where have you heard this phrase?”

 

She looked down at her arm where she had a tattoo of a phoenix with the phrase “Always and Forever” in a banner held in it's talons, the phoenix's flames made of musical notes to represent both her father and Nicky. “It's something my father always said about our family. That no matter what happened, it was the three of us, always and forever. I got it after Nicky died. Why?” When he didn't answer right away, his eyes intense, she tugged a little on her arm. His grip was much stronger than she would have expected. “Elijah, please, you're hurting me.” She spoke softly and calmly. She was confident if she needed to, she could break away from him but she didn't want to have to actually hurt him. What was going on?

 

It took a second for him to loosen his grip, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, his jaw clenching for a moment before he actually let go completely. “My apologies.”

 

“What's wrong? I've never seen someone react like that to a tattoo.” She'd never seen him react like that about anything ever. Since she'd known him, she'd understood there was much more underneath his impeccable manner and carefully chosen words but what would cause him to react like that to a simple phrase? Nevermind the grip he had. She wasn't entirely sure what his job was other than it obviously wasn't blue collar but whatever he did, it didn't explain that surprising strength.

 

He shook his head, avoiding her eye as he moved back and out of her personal space. “Nothing, nothing. It's not important. Please, let's continue.”

 

She took a breath, hoping it would give him more of a chance to relax too. She could tell as much as she was thrown by his sudden intensity, he was too. “I normally wear a leather cuff over it, you know, to look more professional as a professor.” She took a step forward. “Are you sure you're okay?”

 

He nodded, finally looking up. He looked almost embarrassed as he straightened his shirt. “I am. Now please, if you would, try and not hit like a girl?”

 

She snorted, stepping back and stretching her neck one way and then the other. Something told her he was still bothered but she wasn't going to push him. He'd tell her when he was ready. “Only if you promise the same.”

 

**Elijah POV**

“Apparently, brother, your old friend Liam had an even stronger will than you thought or your ability to compel him to forget you wasn't remotely as complete as it should have been.” Elijah greeted, walking out onto the balcony where Klaus was looking over the Quarter.

 

“This I know, Elijah, given that he named his son after me, but he always was a stubborn one. Part of what made us good friends.” Klaus said with a sentimental smile. He'd been listening to Liam's music almost nonstop in the weeks since Kat had become part of their lives. He had even gone so far as to dig out what few relics he had of his friendship with the man, including a picture of the pair at a Las Vegas nightclub. Needless to say, he was cautious to keep the relics where Kat wouldn't see them when visiting.

 

“No, I'm referring to the fact that he taught his children the phrase Always and Forever. Kat has a tattoo of it in memory of her father and brother on her wrist. I believe now we know why her father got that particular bracelet made for his daughter after all.”

 

“Then explain why she doesn't know who we are or what we are? She doesn't even know what the bracelet is or how it protects her from supernatural harm or compulsion. How does her ignorance protect her?”

 

“Perhaps when you compelled her father to forget you and take care of himself and family, the fact you didn't specify what to protect against led him to protect against everything, regardless of it's nature?” Elijah rested his hands against the railing, looking out on the city. It would make sense, especially if the man couldn't remember just what dangers there really were out in the world. Perhaps that was why he had encouraged his son's interest in the martial arts. “Though I agree, her not knowing about the world we are apart of isn't the most apt way to protect her from it.”

 

“Am I sensing that you are beginning to agree we should come clean and tell her the truth?”

 

Elijah sighed. He'd nearly revealed himself that afternoon with his reaction to her tattoo. She hadn't said a word about his sudden movement or his hold on her wrist. Her quiet statement that he was hurting her had snapped him out of it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Just seeing that she had a tattoo and then seeing that it was the phrase he and his siblings had lived by for centuries had made him react without thinking.

 

“Eventually she will find out and either way, she's potentially in danger from her association with our family. There are more dangers in the world than just the supernatural. The attack that led to her brother's death is proof of that. She was the target. If was because of her bracelet, that just puts her in more danger here. ”

 

“And?” Klaus prodded.

 

“And the truth about what we are will make her want to run as far away as she can from us. That would be the smart thing to do.” Kat was nothing if not pragmatic, something he had seen in the way she fought that day. He'd been holding back but she'd still managed to get in a few shots that surprised him. Apparently in his teachings, her brother had also taught her how to read her opponent. He'd been most impressed. From what he knew of the slain man, both in Kat's words and that of his own investigations, Nicholas Baylor had been quite the namesake for an Original, even though he'd never known the truth behind his name.

 

Niklaus smiled. “I think you are becoming enamoured with our young professor, brother.” He sounded rather pleased at the idea.

 

Elijah let his head drop. Over 1000 years old and he was that obvious? “She's intoxicating, I cannot lie. Beautiful, intelligent, wildly talented. Hope adores her and by some miracle I think she actually likes you. All the more reason she should go before we end up getting her killed somehow.”

 

Niklaus laughed, merriment in his tone. “And she actually managed to surprise you during your spar I take it?” He raised a hand at indicated his own face. “Just the faded bit of a black eye I can see. Getting a bit slow in our old age?”

 

Elijah couldn't help but smile, remembering his surprise at the feel of the heel of her hand actually striking him and cracking his cheekbone. Their spar had gotten most invigorating when she realized he could keep up with her. Of course, she didn't know he'd had to hold back quite a bit and only use a portion of his speed, agility and strength, but she had still been a worthy opponent. She'd immediately stopped and apologized, near panicked she'd hurt him badly by accident, not realizing that even then the injury was already beginning to heal. She had no idea that short of snapping his neck she had little chance of actually hurting him and a snapped neck was mostly an annoyance. “She fights like a Valkyrie. All passion and fire.”

 

“All the more reason we should keep her close to us. I already told you, brother, I owe Liam more than I can repay for his friendship. The very least I can do is try and protect his daughter.” He sighed, looking out onto the city. “I'm rather fond of her myself, she's been through much in her life and yet, she doesn't give up like many would. It's strange that a few years ago, I would have seen the sadness in her eyes and preyed on it. Now, I simply want to help make that pain disappear. Fatherhood has changed me more than I realized.” He mused, almost as if he was talking to himself. Then he turned, the mercurial look back in his eye. “I suppose I should threaten you as Liam would have. I do need the practice for when Hope is old enough.”

 

“Trust me, Niklaus, the last thing I would want to do is cause Kat any kind of pain.”

 

**Kat POV**

“My dear Professor! I heard you about your spar with Elijah and I am very cross with you!” Klaus teased in greeting, shaking his index finger at her as he made his way down the stairs as she arrived to pick up Hope for their “lunch date” with Marcel. Apparently the young man had reasoned that while he was exposing her to real “Nawlins” food, he should do the same for his little sister.

 

Despite his tone of voice, her mind immediately leaped to one conclusion. “Oh no, did I actually hurt him? I didn't mean to clock him in the face like that. Did I hurt him?” She'd been holding back and then he'd impressed her by managing to keep up and soon enough she hadn't been holding back very much. It'd felt so much like sparring with Nicky again that she'd gotten past his very good reflexes and cracked him in the face. He'd said he was fine but why did she listen to him? How badly had she hurt him?

 

Klaus shook his head, crossing the few feet needed to put his hands on her shoulders. “Calm yourself, Kat. You did not hurt him. Breathe.” He spoke softly, calmly. In the time she'd gotten to know the family, she'd confessed her fear of hurting anyone again, especially after what she'd been forced to do in New York. She wouldn't doubt Elijah had mentioned her little episode in her office two weeks earlier, getting lost in her own mind at the thought of potentially really hurting someone again. “That's why I am cross. I expected at the very least, a black eye. Tears perhaps. A limp, even. Instead, only slightly mussed hair! What kind of spar do you call that?”

 

She snorted shaking her head at the man and his teasing. She'd heard about Klaus' temper but he'd always been very kind and gentle with her, showing off his sarcastic humor usually at the detrement of his siblings. “You are the worst, Klaus. Really. Is Hope almost ready?”

 

“She should be.” They started to walk together back to the main parlor, where they'd first been introduced by a very excited Hope when Klaus gently grabbed her arm, lifting it so that her wrist rested in the palm of his hand. “Elijah mentioned your tattoo, it's lovely.” Then his brow furrowed and they stopped at the foot of the courtyard stairs. “What is this from?” He pointed to, rather than touched the bruising that had kept her from wearing her cuff as she normally would, resorting to longer sleeves to cover it. Thankfully the weather had cooperated.

 

“Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm aging more than I thought. Getting delicate. Elijah grabbed me in just the right way when he saw the tattoo. It's nothing, just a bruise.” The dark blue and purple marks were on both sides of her wrist and ached pretty decently, not that she was going to admit that. She was thankful Klaus hadn't grabbed her wrist by the sides, otherwise she probably wouldn't have any choice but admit that it hurt. She'd bumped her wrist against her desk the other morning and had nearly bit her lip bloody to keep from yelling out in pain.

 

What she didn't expect was for the very serious and almost angry look to come over Klaus's face, like a dark stormcloud appearing out of nowhere on a clear sunny day. Still holding her wrist in the palm of his hand, like she was made of crystal, he turned and all but roared. “ELIJAH!”

 

She was startled. She'd come to understand that Klaus had a bit of a notorious temper that had been calmed with the birth of Hope but this was the first time she'd actually seen it or heard him yell like that. “Klaus, it's okay. Really.” She said calmly, trying to take her arm back. She didn't want to cause any problems between the brothers, let alone with Hope as a potential witness.

 

“My dear kitten, it isn't. Please.” His face softened for her with the affectionate pet name he'd dubbed her with weeks earlier before he turned to see Elijah moving quickly down the steps. “In your recounting of your spar with our dear professor, you didn't mention hurting her.” He growled. Kat was taken aback by the fact that the young man holding her wrist actually growled at his brother.

 

Elijah looked just as surprised as she probably had been when Klaus first roared for his brother. “I didn't. Not that I know of.” It wasn't until he came over that he saw the bruising and a look of surprise took his face. “Kat, I...I'm sorry. I didn't know I grabbed you that hard. My apologies. Do you need medical attention?”

 

She looked from brother to brother, one looking very angry and the other most apologetic and shamed. “It's not a big deal, honest. I'm just getting older or missing a vitamin or something. I've had much worse, you know that. Please, Klaus, it's not a big deal.” She hesitated a moment but put her free hand on the man's upper arm and gave it a squeeze. “Please.”

 

He took a breath, closing his eyes. “I don't like seeing you hurt.” He confessed. “It's more than a simple bruise, that looks quite painful.”

 

“It's fine. Really.” She took her arm back finally and moved to stand on her toes, placing a kiss on the man's cheek. How lucky was she to have friends that showed that much concern for even a minor injury? “I appreciate you worrying.” She looked to Elijah who still looked troubled. “Stop. I'm fine. I'm not made of glass. It honestly doesn't hurt very much.” Though to be honest, she'd wondered if somehow Elijah had managed to fracture her wrist by the way it had swollen up after their spar. Ice and ibuprofen had been her close friends in the days following.

 

“I am still very sorry to have caused you any pain.”

 

“Look at it this way, I did clock you right in the face not to long after. How about we call it even?” She looked at his face carefully.There was no sign at all that he'd even remotely been hit in the face. She'd hit him pretty damn hard, she knew she had. Hadn't she? “And somehow you didn't bruise at all? Cheater.”

 

“Not really. Elijah is rather addicted to makeup. You haven't noticed the eyeliner? He does manage to refrain from the lip gloss unless it's a special occasion.”

 

Kat snorted as Elijah rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Klaus! So bad.”

 

“Kat! Hi! Are you ready to go? Marcel said we are going to have crawfish and frogs legs!” They all turned to see Hope racing down the steps, complete with her own little purse. “I don't know if I can eat a frog's leg though. That sounds slimy.”

 

Klaus laughed. “That's why they cook it my love. Now, you two behave on your little outing and more importantly, don't get Marcel get you in trouble. I don't believe even we have the money to cover that kind of bail. Again.”

 

“Daddy!” Hope chastised her father as he squatted down to give him a hug and kiss. “That's silly!”

 

**Klaus POV**

Klaus watched as Kat and Hope left, hand in hand, his daughter recounting to Kat the details of her latest bit of artwork. He turned to Elijah, a pensive look on his face. “You nearly broke her wrist.” Over the many centuries of their existence, they more than had an expertise in just how much the human body could take as well as how quickly it could heal. The amount of bruising Kat still had over a week later told him that she probably had no idea just how close she'd come to ending up in a cast.

 

Elijah sighed and looked away, his jaw clenching. “I didn't mean to. I didn't realize.” He took a deep breath. “It wasn't on purpose. You know that. Why didn't she say anything, even afterwards?”

 

“No doubt out of more concern for your wellbeing than her own. She's like her father in that regard.” He turned and led the way up the stairs. “You should have seen her panic at the thought that she'd hurt you during your spar. It troubles me, that she's still so traumatized by what she's capable of doing in self defense. What will her reaction be when she learns of what we are, what we have done and are capable of?” He walked over to the decanter of brandy, pouring two drinks and handing one over.

 

“What was her father's reaction?”

 

“Disbelief. Shock.” Klaus threw back his brandy in an unceremonious single swallow. “Then more disbelief once he regained consciousness.”

 

“We have to remember what a short life she's lived, brother. We were all just as traumatized at Hendrik's death, at our own first kills. Those first decades, it's a wonder we are as remotely well adjusted as we are. I believe Kat is stronger that we can even fathom, given how much she's endured in such a sort amount of time. It won't be easy, once she learns the truth about us. It will be painful for her and I have no doubt for all of us as well.” He took a measured sip of his own brandy. “I do not wish to see betrayal in her eyes but you know it will be there.”

 

Klaus sat on the settee, not wanting to think about causing pain to Kat. While it seemed Elijah could be falling for the young woman, he felt a need to protect her. It was similar in some ways to how he felt for his sisters but also for Davina Claire, their soon to be sister in law. Though they had all been at each others throats at various times over the years, the last few had been almost blissful. As blissful as life as a Mikaelson could be. Why, he hadn't had to dagger or conspire against anyone in well over a year. He was rather proud of that.

 

In just a short time, much like her father, Kat had come to feel like part of their family. He knew he wasn't alone in feeling this way. If it was up to his daughter, Kat would be moving into the Compound that very evening. “Agreed. Until this business with the witches is concluded, we must keep her in the dark. At least then we can keep her close and safe.”

 

“That might be a long time, brother. You know how witches love to drag things out.”

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Truer words have never been spoken.”

 


End file.
